The present invention relates to the field of creating a pathway into an animal. More particularly, the present invention relates to more effective methods and apparatus for safely creating pathways in mammals for applications such as artificial insemination (AI).
In order to feed the world population that is swelling rapidly year after year, there is an urgent need for a safer and more efficient AI of swine and other farm animals, where fresh or frozen semen and/or embryo transfer technology can be used to transfer high genetic value materials, thereby increasing the quality and quantity of the livestock litters. FIGS. 1A and 1B show conventional AI catheters for swine.
Unfortunately, freezing is usually necessitated by the short life span of fresh genetic materials and the logistics of distribution. Even with advanced freezing techniques, thawing causes a reduction in the mobility, motility and fertility of the spermatozoa, resulting in the need for trans-cervical intra-uterine AI to obtain commercially acceptable conception rates.
Referring to FIGS. 2A, 2B and 2C, a number of attempts have been made to deposit the weakened spermatozoa directly in the uterus or uterine horn by trans-cervical intra-uterine AI using rigid trans-cervical deep insemination catheters. These rigid deep insemination catheters are basically reduced diameter catheters that are enclosed and extend from within a conventional AI catheter.
The rigid deep insemination catheters are pushed and/or threaded through cervical canals using bulbous ends or slight angles on their tips in an attempt to navigate the curves and turns of the cervical canal. One inherent flaw of these rigid deep insemination catheters is their hard tips that can easily damage or puncture soft tissue areas during entry and exit procedures, often injuring or even killing the animal. Other disadvantages of these rigid catheters include the need for a professional, such as veterinarian or a highly trained technician, to perform these trans-cervical intra-uterine AI procedures, which reduces but does not substantially eliminate the risk of serious trauma and resulting sterility or death.
Hence there is a need for a safer and more effective deep trans-cervical intra-uterine AI catheter that causes minimal discomfort and risk of trauma, and does not require the services of a highly trained AI professional. Such a safer and easier-to-use AI catheter will be especially beneficial to the small farmers in third world countries who cannot afford the services of a professional.